


Fic Outtakes

by NyxieBlack



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Outtake, but I don't want to lose it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxieBlack/pseuds/NyxieBlack
Summary: Stuff from different fics that didn't make the cut for one reason or another. These aren't edited all that much, and I might still work these into later stuff--I mostly just don't want to lose them and I don't trust my computer, so why not post them?





	Fic Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Stereogram, so if you wanna read that first, here it is: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818418

Jason Blood was in his bathrobe and slippers, ready to drink his morning coffee and read the newspaper, when he heard a loud clatter and a “Shit!” come from the other room. Well, his day just got a lot harder, and the sun had only just come up. “John, I’ll have you know that if you break anything in there, I am calling the police,” he called. 

“Don’t got your knickers in twist, everything’s fine,” Constantine grumbled, entering the kitchen. 

“What do you want?”

“Not even going to make small talk, eh? Where are your manners?” Constantine took out a duty-free and his lighter.

Blood plucked the cigarette from Constantine’s hand and threw it in the sink. “The sooner I know what you’re here for, the sooner you leave.” Blood flipped a switch and the whirr of the garbage disposal slicing through paper and tobacco filled the room.

“Only because you asked nicely,” Constantine replied, once Blood turned off the garbage disposal. “I have a mate who’s taken a nasty trip to hell and I need him back. And the reason he’s down there is because of your friend Etrigan.”

Jason scowled in response. _Demon bastard can’t stay happy ruining my lecture notes, can he?_ “I’m sure you are more than skilled enough to get yourself to Hell under your own power.”

“And why should I do that when I can get Etrigan to bring him up here?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” But Blood knew better than that.

Constantine began reciting the familiar incantation, “Gone, gone the form of man/Rise the demon, Etrigan!” And in a burst of hellfire, Jason Blood was gone, and in his place stood Etrigan, wearing nothing but a bath towel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got Constantine more or less down, but I am /very/ American, so criticism welcome!


End file.
